Lullaby
by Sofia Bee
Summary: After many sleepless nights, Natasha could use a lullaby. Bruce/Natasha


Title: Lullaby

Author: Sofia Bee

Category: Avengers

Rating: T

Pairing: Bruce/Natasha

Summary: After many sleepless nights, Natasha is the one that needs a little lullaby.

Author's Note: As many of you know, I am one of the very few writers that have supported the writing of Bruce/Natasha pairing. Since Avengers: Age of Ultron, I have received an influx of new likes/reviews on those stories. We have won! Bruce/Natasha for the win!

Song is "Beautifully Unfinished" by Ella Henderson

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

 _ **Sunday raindrops  
Clock goes tick, tock  
I hate myself for staring at the phone  
Kept all your texts, can't erase them  
I'd call you up but I know you're not alone**_

It had been 77 days since Bruce left her, and it wasn't getting any easier.

Some days went by faster than others. Days when they were saving the world from destruction were her favorite. If she lived through them, she was in too much pain for a few days to focus on anything else. She strategically refused to enter Tony's rehabilitation chamber that magically healed broken bounds and bullet wounds in seconds. She enjoyed the pain solely for the purpose to keep her mind preoccupied. But then there were days when the world was calm and the barrage of misfits were not needed. She hated those days.

Those days Natasha missed Bruce too much.

Previously in her grief she'd try to call, text, email, video-chat him, but to no avail. He never answered and she finally decided to stop trying. She knew he received them all though, caught Tony talking to him numerous times on some virtual screen shit. Science Bro's shit of course. She didn't intrude on the conversation. She was just sad, maybe even a little mad that he never answered her.

Sometimes he'd stop by the Avengers Tower, albeit when he knew she wasn't there. Thor and Steve had assured her that he didn't look like he was all that happy, but it didn't help Natasha one bit. And today was the worse day to miss him. It was her birthday and she didn't get her birthday wish of him popping up out of nowhere. Atleast Tony made good on his promise of throwing her a fabulous party. All she really cared about though was the open bar. The Open Bar was amazing, and she would have a hangover reminder in the morning to remind her of it.

And in her drunken stupor she decided to send one last text to the man that stole her heart.

 **I know that I should not hold on. So why can't I let go?**

She passed out on her bed in the Avengers Tower before the tears could fall off her cheek.

' _ **Cause every time I'm with you  
Somehow I forget to breathe  
You got me like a rag doll  
Now I'm dancing on your string  
And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me  
But maybe all that we were meant to be  
Is beautifully unfinished  
Beautifully unfinished**_

At roughly 4 am, a pounding headache woke Natasha up. Wincing, she grabbed her head, silently promising to kill Tony for getting her plastered. A cold splash of water over her hungover face did nothing to ease her pain so she decided to very carefully tip toe her way to the kitchen. Threading ever so lightly as to not trip and break her neck, she made her way to the coffee machine without a hiccup and was about drink a heavenly sip, when an all too familiar voice spoke up.

"I guess I should be saying happy BELATED birthday"

Natasha's head shot up, her eyes widening slightly at the sight of Bruce at the other end of the counter. Uncertain if her hangover has playing tricks on her, she slowly took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Nothing really happy about it." It came out as just a mumble, but Bruce understood it loud and clear. Fidgeting a little, he traced the edge of the counter with his finger. "Heard you had a fun party last night."

Natasha scoffed. "My hangover is proof of that." The words came out a little harsher than she had intended, but truth be told, she had no idea how to respond to him at that very moment, especially since she still believed she was hallucinating.

Bruce chuckled a little. "You know you shouldn't drink so much," he teased, hoping it would lighten the mood. "You are in no position to tell me what the fuck I should or shouldn't do." Her abrupt answer caught him a little off guard.

"Natasha," he began, but she interjected. "What are you doing here?" she asked, in a softer voice.

There was a moment of silence before Bruce sighed. "I came to see you."

"78 days later?" she asked, a single tear falling down her cheek. It broke his heart to see her cry, mainly because it was the first time he had ever seen any tears falling from her face and because he was the one that caused it. He was pretty sure she'd been crying the better part of the 78 days he was gone.

"I should go," he whispered to which Natasha scoffed. "Go ahead and run. You are good at that."

Before Natasha could think, Bruce cupped her face in her hands and kissed her deeply.

She hoped to fucking God she wasn't hallucinating.

 _ **You left your kiss like a bruise on my lips  
Your fingerprints are tattooed on my skin  
And hush now don't cry, build your walls high  
And don't you dare come creeping in**_

The coffee mug came crashing to the floor. Moaning loudly into his mouth, Natasha ran her fingers through Bruce's hair, tugging at it ever so slightly. He groaned in response, his hands cupping tighter around her face. She pulled him closer, wanting to feel him against her and it made her cry out.

"Please tell me you will stay tonight," she begged against her lips.

To her horror, he pulled away from her. "This was a mistake," he said.

Natasha's heart broke into a million pieces at his words.

"So now I am your mistake?" she hissed, more tears falling down her cheeks. Bruce tried to backtrack, had received a text message reply to a message she had sent 78 days ago.

 **Natasha (78 days ago): Hey Big Guy. The sun is getting real low**

 **Bruce (now): Then let's watch the sunset together**

A small smile crept on her face. She had finally received her lullaby.

' _ **Cause every time I'm with you  
Somehow I forget to breathe  
You got me like a rag doll  
Now I'm dancing on your string  
And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me  
But maybe all that we are meant to be  
Oh, beautifully unfinished  
We're beautifully unfinished**_

* * *

 _A little rushed but still satisfied with how this came out._

 _I am thinking of starting a series aimed at Bruce/Natasha. Please review and let me know what you think ._

 _S.B._


End file.
